


Property Of

by pastles



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: There's something odd going on today in the village





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story came about because I bought the 1/6 jounin!Kakashi figure and, err, decided to deface it and Gabby just dropped this plot bunny into the photo thread.
> 
> [If you want to see photos xD](http://mindfcuk.livejournal.com/15794.html)

Kakashi frowned as someone he didn’t know came up to him for the seventh time that hour to congratulate him. The first two times, he had tensed up and was already preparing his counter attack based on the angle of their approach and the way that they held their hands out. By the fourth person, Kakashi had started to relax a little, but he still kept his senses sharp. Usually no one approached him in the village; even if the citizens of Konoha were generally comfortable around the shinobi. And most of the time, they recognised Kakashi not as the Copynin, but just as a random shinobi.

So it was with not a small amount of consternation when strangers (both civilians and ninja alike) came up to him to either attempt to give him a friendly smack on the back (civilians mostly, and Kakashi would sidestep those) or huge thumbs ups so reminiscent of Gai that Kakashi felt that they were all getting lessons from the other ninja.

It was getting so that Kakashi started to walk a little faster than his usual amble towards his destination. If this kept up, he might actually end up being on time! And what would happen to his reputation if that happened? As he walked, Kakashi tried to figure out if it was some sort of special anniversary or...

Was it Gai’s birthday challenge? Nope, that was awhile ago. Kakashi could remember it well because Gai had used the reason that it was his birthday to persuade Kakashi to have a drinking competition with him. Kakashi cheated, and thoroughly enjoyed the silence that followed.

“Kakashi-sensei! Sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

Closing his book with a soft thump, Kakashi slipped it back into his back pouch, and hoped that his face not too red. He could feel the blush just under his mask.

Well, he could always say that he had just read an extremely delicious part in Icha Icha Treats.

“Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi felt warm all over as Iruka came up to him. “No problem. I just got here not long ago.”

“Oh,” Iruka smiled and Kakashi felt his ears grow warm. Iruka’s smile should really be classified as a weapon. Every time Iruka smiled at him, Kakashi could feel himself get sucked into it and he would lose all sense of his surroundings. A very dangerous situation for an active nin to be in; especially if said active nin was also the rival of a certain Green Beast of Konoha. That was how Kakashi got suckered into the drinking challenge in the first place.

“But thank you for waiting anyway.” Iruka aimed another devastating smile at Kakashi as he slipped under the noren into Ichiraku.

Kakashi happily followed Iruka into the ramen shop, careful to keep his eyes on the teacher’s back and above the belt because somehow Iruka always managed to know when Kakashi had his eyes on his butt. Not that Iruka had ever caught him at it, he’d always managed to be looking at something else whenever Iruka turned around.

“You wanted to meet me today because?” Kakashi slipped onto the chair next to Iruka at the counter, giving a friendly nod to Ayame.

“Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-san, welcome! Are you ready to order?”

They placed their orders and Kakashi turned his attention back to Iruka, who was looking at him with a considering air.

“Have you noticed anything weird today, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Weird?”

Iruka made a waving gesture, “Well, weird _er_ than usual?”

Kakashi rubbed his chin, as though he was thinking things over. “Well, it seems that people are a lot more friendlier today.”

 

“Really?” Iruka nodded his thanks at Ayame when she placed the bowls of piping hot noodles in front of them. He passed a pair of the disposable chopsticks to Kakashi before clapping his hands together. Kakashi motioned that they should start eating before continuing on their conversation.

“Itadakimasu.”

As usual, Kakashi finished his meal even before Iruka was halfway through his, and he spent the extra time looking at Iruka; elbow bent on table, chin resting on hand. A smile grew on Kakashi’s face as a flush grew on Iruka’s. He knew that Iruka would say that it was due to the steam from the noodles, but Kakashi knew better. He also knew that the flush would go all the way down the neck and spread across Iruka’s chest.

Kakashi nodded his thanks and winked at Ayame when she took his empty bowl away. She giggled but rallied back enough to wink back at him. After so many times, she’d finally gotten used to his face. But she still blushed every time she caught a glimpse of it and Iruka would tease him for it hours after dinner.

“So, people have been coming up to me and congratulating me for the past hour or so.” Kakashi swiveled his chair and leaned against the counter, head still resting on his hand. One of his legs came off the support to swing slightly.

Iruka choked and Kakashi helpfully patted him on the back.

“They what?”

“Yeah, and while I was reading!” Kakashi added a tone of annoyance into his voice.

Iruka rolled his eyes as he pushed his empty bowl away from him. “What a horror.”

Kakashi pushed his shoulder against Iruka, who nudged back. “At least people are congratulating you. I’ve had people come up to me saying that they felt sorry for me.”

Iruka took a sip of his iced water and he looked up at the ceiling, “Ah, Anko did congratulate me though.”

That statement actually gave Kakashi a pause, nothing good can come from having Anko involved.

“What did she say?”

Iruka frowned, and Kakashi had to push down the urge to soothe the line away from in-between his brows, “She said something like while she might not agree, okay, she said she totally didn’t agree with my choice, but she would totally support me in it.”

Iruka’s frown deepened. “And then she stole my dango. So now I’m not sure if she really meant to congratulate me or if she just wanted to distract me to get to my dango.”

Kakashi nodded, it was true, you never knew with Anko.

“Do you think that they've found out?” Iruka leaned in to whisper, reaching in front of Kakashi to grab a piece of tissue.

“Find out about what?” Kakashi put on his most innocent expression, trusting that Iruka would be able to see it even under his mask. 

From the look Iruka gave him, Kakashi knew that Iruka had seen his attempt at innocence.

But believing it was a different matter. 

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, “Maa, sensei, I'm not sure how anyone could have found out. We've been extremely discreet.”

“We also live in a hidden village. In fact, I'm surprised that no one has discovered it yet.” Iruka wiped his mouth and carefully folded the used napkin, using his cup to make sure that it stayed there.

Kakashi looked at the hands that Iruka had placed on the edge of the counter, his eye resting on them, with their short and blunt nails, little scars that spoke of small injuries, and fingers still stained with ink. Almost as though he was unable to help himself, Kakashi slid the hand he had on the counter towards one of Iruka’s, index finger reaching out to lightly touch and slide along the little finger. The little finger that’s missing half a nail that never grew back properly after a mission that Iruka still refused to tell Kakashi about.

Iruka’s finger slid out to hook onto Kakashi’s, and a small smile crossed his face as he looked at Kakashi.

“Well, if we continue the way that we’ve been doing, I don’t think we can keep anything under wraps for much longer.”

Kakashi beamed at Iruka, eye curving up even as his hand moved to cover Iruka’s. “Better on our terms, right?”

Iruka rolled his eyes and slipped his hands away from Kakashi’s, putting and hand in his pockets to pull out some ryo to place on the table.

“Well, come on then,” Iruka reached out to pull Kakashi off his seat even as they said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame.

 

Kakashi was a little shocked at Iruka’s action. They had an agreement to not show affection in public. Kakashi because he didn't want to put Iruka in more danger than he already faced on a regular basis. Respected teacher to the Nine Tails jinchuuriki _and_ close companion to the Copynin? That was almost as good as painting a big red target on Iruka’s back. Iruka, understanding where Kakashi was coming from, never pushed the issue. Given the dangers they both faced in their daily lives, Iruka didn't think there was a need for him to dwell on things that were not important. Besides, his private business was of no one else's business but his. And Kakashi had shown Iruka in a myriad of ways, big and small, just where Iruka stood in the other nin’s life.

Kakashi looked at the outstretched hands and then at Iruka. Maybe it because every time someone congratulated him, all he could think of was Iruka, Kakashi felt that it was time to stop worrying too much.

Iruka’s smile when Kakashi held on to his hand made Kakashi feel like a riot of butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, and a warmth that spread from where their hands connected to his whole body.

As they moved out of Ichiraku, they heard a gasp from Ayame.

“Ka...Kakashi-sensei, there’s, there’s, there’s something on your… Erm… trousers.”

“Hmm?” Kakashi’s amusement was obvious as he looked at Iruka who had leaned back to look at Kakashi’s trousers. Surely it can't be normal for one to turn so red.

“Ka...Ka...Kaka…” Iruka’s voice just trailed off, like he was being strangled.

“Yeah?” Kakashi pulled Iruka back closer to him.

“Why do you have that on your butt?” Iruka sputtered, still trying to turn around even though Kakashi had him held close. “Have you been walking round with that the whole day?!”

“Eh,” Kakashi beamed at Iruka and held on tight to Iruka’s hands even as Iruka was trying to grab around him. “It’s the truth anyway.”

Iruka laughed as Kakashi held him close, effectively trapping him within his arms.

“But if you want to touch my butt.” Kakashi’s amusement could be heard clearly in his voice, “we can always continue at home.”

And they both disappeared amidst the laughs of Ayame and Teuchi.


End file.
